Toilet seats and potty training seats are well known in the prior art. Potty seats and chairs include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,851 to Bergkvist and relate to a toilet seat ring having an adjustable pair of arms which are movably mounted on the seat ring and capable of being brought synchronously to positions in which they engage the toilet bowl or seat upon which the seat ring is supported. Such known adjustment mechanisms are not easily readjusted for different size toilet seats and have lots of complicated moving and interacting parts such that fabrication of the adjustment mechanisms becomes very expensive.
Other seat positioning arms used prior to the present application have been adapted to engage directly on the inside or on the outside of a toilet bowl or against the inside or outside of a seat ring that is already fitted to the toilet bowl and are individually adjustable. These known seat positioning devices, along with known fixed position, i.e. non-adjustable potty seats, have the drawback of not enabling the toilet seat to be readily positioned exactly on toilet bowls and not fitting toilet seats of different sizes and shapes. For example, some toilet seats define a relatively oval opening while others have a relatively round opening. This can lead to difficulty in potty-seats, both fixed and adjustable ones, fitting either design and can have the unwanted consequence of movement of the potty-seat during use because of the adjustable seat not being adequately stabilized by the adjustment means.
Potty-seats are most generally equipped with a rigid seat ring that can rest upon the toilet rim or seat and support itself thereupon. This rigid seat ring is the sole support to the liner system, but can fall into the toilet if not properly aligned when the excessive weight of the liner pulls down. In response to this problem, additional inventions were created to provide more support to the liner. Such inventions include those with drawstrings and inner containers to fasten and support the potty seat liner in the potty-seat. These drawstrings may provide some benefits, such as simple removal and additional support, however, the known liners and drawstrings do not provide sufficient coverage of the supporting inner container especially where there is a need to have a more ergonomically adapted inner container to collect all of a user's waste. Furthermore, such drawstrings and toilet liners can be soiled to the extent that not all the user's waste is encompassed within the bag or also leave a small opening where the drawstrings were unable to fully close the liner, thereby allowing waste to escape.
The use of potty-chair disposable waste receptacles is known in the prior art, for example, in Abbot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,823 is disclosed a waste receptacle having a disposable bag member adapted to a flat flange-like collar and a bag closure consisting of a draw string for closing the bag after use. More specifically, potty-chair disposable waste receptacles are generally obvious structural configurations not unlike the ancient chamber pot design and notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art in this field which have been developed.
In addition, most of the potty-seat and liner apparatus are designed as a flat or minimally rounded upper surface similar to a conventional toilet seat. This does not always accommodate the user especially where a child, for example, may not be entirely positioned correctly atop the potty-seat and without completely comprehending the anatomical alignment necessary to direct their waste into the container such misorientation can result in the waste not being properly aimed into and collected within the liner.